kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Souma
is another main character in Kamiwaza Wanda. He is voiced by Shuuhei Iwase. Souma is part of his own family of three with a servent. His full name is Souma Sakamoto. Personal Appearance Souma is a young boy with grey eyes and light-brown hair. He wears a yellow shirt, dark-grey trousers, brown shoes and a silver watch. In the summertime, Souma wears a yellow shirt with black edges, black 3-quarter length trousers and white shoes with red laces. In episode 40, Souma wears a red shirt, a white-and-blue jacket, white-and-blue 3-quarter length trousers and white shoes. Young Souma When he was younger, Souma wore a white shirt, brown trousers, brown shoes and a red bow-tie. Personality Souma is a confident, laid-back young boy living in his own manor with his butler. He works in Nicole's radio station with his working partner Nicole. Relationships *Yuto, Mirai and Shuu (friends) *Nicole (working partner) *Tora Imauma (servant) *Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto (deceased parents) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Souma made his debut in episode 2 as one of Yuto's classmates. In episode 18, Souma invited his 4 friends Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Nicole and Yuto's teammate Wanda to his mansion. Later, he and Nicole were effected by Bug-Stopmin's Bugwaza ability whilst playing a game of 'Twister'. The effect was later undone after Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Stopmin. In the end Souma hugged his butler Tora Imauma as he forgives him. Souma made a cameo appearance in episode 24 when his cup of tea tasted too sweet thanks to Bug-Shugamin. In episode 40, Souma almost got manipulated by Bug-Tengumin. In episode 47, Souma wishes his 3 friends Yuto, Mirai and Shuu and their 3 teammates Wanda, Nice and Amazing good luck on their space journey. Trivia * Souma is one of the 2 main human characters who did not become Kamiwaza Power-Shooters in the Kamiwaza Wanda series yet. The other one being Nicole. * Souma is the second character to have a younger version of himself seen in the flashbacks. the first one being Mirai. * Souma's Japanese voice-actor, Shuuhei Iwase, is also known for being part of the additional voices in the first, second and fifth 'Digimon Adventure tri.' movies. * Souma, his servants and his butler Tora Imauma are the only characters living in Souma's mansion. * Souma is so far the only character who is an orphan in the Kamiwaza Wanda series. Counterparts * James of Team Rocket (Pokemon series, both live in mansions) * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon series, both have deceased parents) * Jack Jones/Joker (Mysterious Theif Joker series, both have deceased parents) * Ilima (Pokemon series, both are laid back) Gallery Nicole X Souma Attempt of Capture Bug-Brush.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Souma and Nicole.PNG Souma_and_his_butler_vs_Bug-Tengu_possibly.PNG Sukemin scanning Souma's butler.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Souma and Nicole signing.PNG Souma with Micmin.PNG Cool looking Souma.PNG Nicole and Souma together.PNG Yuto_and_Souma_with_Fukumin.PNG Yuto_with_Souma_riding_on_Railmin.PNG Souma_with_Railmin_what_a_relief.PNG Souma opened his mouth with his eyes closed.PNG Nicole_is_curious_but_Souma_is_serious.PNG Turbomin_big_and_Kamiwaza_team_small.PNG Souma and Nicole with Eishamin and Micmin.PNG Yuto And Friends Noticing Wanda's Voice.jpg Souma Worried.jpg Souma With Some School-Girls.jpg Souma And Nicole Doing Their Jobs At Kirakira Radio Station.jpg Kamiwaza_Trio_with_Nicole,_Souma_and_Butler_Tora.PNG Links * Souma's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Children